Touch The Sky
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: La primera vez que ella lo vio, pensó que era un ave extremadamente grande que surcaba los cielos y simplemente se quedó a observarlo desde su roca. La primera vez que él la vio fue un claro en un frondoso bosque. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué iba suceder después.


**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, sonde Disney y Dreamworks respectivamente. No tiene ánimos de lucro, de ser así estaría mucho mejor redactado.

**Aviso:** Esta historia por primera vez NO es slash, es het, es un Merricup.

**Notas de Autor: **En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, un trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aún así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi décimo año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

Cuánto cambia todo en 10 años... el corazón se me revuelve al recordar todo lo que ha pasado en 10 años, amores y desamores. Amigos y Enemigos. Victorias y fracasos y ustedes siguen ahí.

Cómo cambia todo en 10 años...

Por ser una ocasión especial no es Yaoi, sino Het.

**Nombre: **Touch the sky

Corría por el bosque en su caballo negro a una velocidad que cualquier otro caballo envidiaría, corría esquivando ramas y raíces de árboles que sobresalían en la tierra. Se detuvo cerca de una cascada donde escaló la piedra que subió a su cima por primera vez hace unos meses ya, después de su gran aventura con su madre. Se paró en lo más alto alzó los brazos y sintió el viento acariciarle el rostro y revolverle su desordenado cabello.

Era feliz.

-.

Volaba, recorriendo los cielos más altos que podría alcanzar, haciendo acrobacias mientras avanzaban a una gran velocidad entre las nubes. Encajó su pierna de metal en el mecanismo que ayudaba a controlar el vuelo de Chimuelo, quien simplemente estiró sus alas y sacó la lengua disfrutando de la sensación del viento chocando contra ella y secándola. Estiró los brazos hacia los lados y gritó de alegría mientras cruzaban nubes que parecían de algodón.

-.

Cada vez que podía volvía a subir esa gran roca olvidando por completo los regaños de su madre con respecto a su ropa totalmente arruinada. Subía para olvidarse de todas las reglas que ella le imponía y que debía simplemente obedecer, para mantenerla feliz. Subía para poder respirar el aire que llegaba del mar lejano; para refrescar sus ideas y escaparse del alboroto que siempre había en el castillo.

-.

Él volaba para olvidarse de sus obligaciones en la aldea con su padre, en el futuro que le deparaba como jefe de la aldea de Berk, volaba para olvidarse de los problemas con Astrid en una relación que apenas comenzaba y que ya había presentado más de un problema por tozudez de ambos. Volaba para olvidarse de los dolores que le causaba su no pierna los días especialmente fríos.

-.

La primera vez que ella lo vio, pensó que era un ave extremadamente grande que surcaba los cielos y simplemente se quedó a observarlo desde su roca, con Agnus a los pies de la cascada, con el cabello húmedo, su vestido azul lleno de rasmillones y una brisa helada refrescándola.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que no era un ave si no algo más… más mitológico no lo pudo creer, sus verdes ojos incrédulos brillaron cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. Lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio perderse en el horizonte en lo alto del cielo.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo de su roca y saltó a Agnus y corrió hasta su hogar donde con entusiasmo les relató lo visto a sus hermanitos y a sus padres, quienes ocultaron una mirada preocupada de la joven princesa.

-.

La primera vez que él la vio fue después de un largo viaje que realizó para calmar sus pensamientos después de una gran discusión con su padre y con Astrid seguidamente. Había tomado un bolso y había montado a chimuelo con destino desconocido.

La vio en un claro dentro del frondoso bosque que recorría cientos y cientos de kilómetros, se encontraba acicalando a un caballo negro al lado de una fogata. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello anaranjado. Sobrevoló varias veces por ese claro, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de la gran sombra que la iba rodeando y el caballo se puso nervioso. Antes que la joven alzara la vista él ya se había dirigido a otra dirección.

-.

Ella volvió varias veces a su roca intentando encontrar de nuevo al dragón que volaba sobre los bosques mágicos que alguna vez albergó a Mor'Du. Pero no fue hasta muchos meses después, ya terminado el invierno cuando volvió a verlo atravesar los cielos de Escocia.

-.

Él no volvió a verla hasta después de casi ocho meses, estaba de sentada junto a su caballo negro – suponía que el mismo que en la ocasión anterior – en el inicio de una cascada, se encontraba dormitando, abrazando a un arco y el carcaj vacío, cerca de ellos unos cuantos conejos muertos.

-.

La primera vez que se vieron, fue días después de que él la viera por segunda vez.

Ella estaba mirando los cielos mientras esperaba que el conejo que había atrapado se terminara de cocinar en la pequeña fogata que se encontraba frente a Agnus quien estaba descansando.

Él estaba midiendo con un nuevo invento suyo cuánto era que media la isla de "Pelo de Fuego". Sus ojos se toparon con los verdes sorprendidos de ella, él simplemente la miró al igual que Chimuelo.

Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró de nuevo con el dragón de hace tantos meses atrás y que ya creía que era producto de su imaginación, se dio cuenta que había alguien montado sobre él. Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar si era alguien peligroso o no, pero los otros simplemente se quedaron en el cielo observándola, evaluándola a ella también, así que sin más sonrió y atinó a alzar una mano en un gesto de saludo.

Chimuelo la miraba atento analizándola o quizás analizando al animal que tenía cerca, por su lado él trataba de pensar en qué hacer, hasta la hora no había tenido problemas en esconderse del resto de los humanos que no encontrarían una bendición la existencia de los dragones. Pero al verla sonreír y saludarlo decidió marcharse a todo vuelo a su campamento sin escuchar a su corazón latir mil por hora.

Durante el tiempo que él estuvo analizando Escocia y escapando de sus problemas, él volaba bajo altura de las nubes, mirando con atención los claros en los bosques sin darse cuenta. Chimuelo pasaba todas las tardes por esa cascada camino al campamento en una de las grandes montañas que habían por ahí.

Algunas tardes se encontraban, otras no, pero cuando lo hacían ella procuraba saludarlos desde tierra.

Fue en la última tarde cuando él le respondió el saludo y ella supo que era una despedida.

-.

La primera vez que se hablaron fue casi un año después de su último encuentro.

Él deseaba escapar de sus obligaciones como jefe de la aldea, de las preocupaciones de su madre, de los preparativos de su boda con Astrid, de la tristeza que le provocaba el recuerdo de su padre. Pero cuando llego a "Pelo de Fuego" no era lo mismo que antes, había un ambiente que él conocía bastante bien, un ambiente de guerra.

¿Por qué había comenzado esta lucha entre clanes? Ella no lo sabía, aunque todos le habían echado la culpa a ella por ser incapaz, después de tantos años, de decidirse por alguien con quien compartiría su vida. Sospechaba que era debido a la aparición de un nuevo clan del norte que deseaba las tierras que su familia poseía y que de alguna manera había lavado el cerebro a los otros tres clanes, o algo así. Su familia se encontraba en constante ataque y más de una vez le había tocado luchar lado a lado con su padre y resto de los guerreros de su clan para enfado y preocupación de su madre. Sus hermanos eran muy pequeños para luchar.

Él voló sobre las nubes negras de tormenta con su máscara puesta, buscando algo o alguien.

Eran demasiado para ella, habían atacado al castillo, su padre había caído herido defendiéndolos, muchos de los guardianes y sirvientes en él habían perdido la vida resguardándolos. Justo cuando iban a darle el golpe de gracia a su papá, ella saltó encima de los atacantes y llamó su atención enterrándole una flecha entre las cejas a unos de los matones que se habían atrevido a entrar. Cuando la obtuvo se las ingenió para llevarlos fuera del castillo y los llevó al bosque.

Cuando la vio estaba de pie al borde del acantilado donde se generaba la cascada donde le había saludado tiempo atrás. Estaba con su vestido echo girones, sangraba por varias partes, pero un corte en especial en su costado izquierdo le llamó más la atención, tenía su brazo muerto a su lado incapaz de levantarlo, pero su mano derecha alzaba firme su espada en una posición de ataque y defensa, lo que quedaba de su carcaj estaba completamente vacío. Uno de los seis que le cerraban el paso y que no se encontraban en mejor forma que ella, se abalanzó sobre la chica la cual se defendió lo mejor que pudo con su espada y logró lanzarlo cascada abajo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los otros cinco se lanzaron sobre ella a atacarla.

No pudo evitar el golpe en la cabeza que uno de ellos le asestó con su espada, pero sí disminuir su fuerza al esquivar que le diera con toda su furia echándose para atrás, lamentablemente no recordaba qué tan cerca estaba del borde perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás destinada a sufrir el mismo fin del otro atacante que ella había lanzado abajo.

Cuando la vio caer, voló a toda velocidad hacia ella, Chimuelo casi cae en picada para poder salvarla, logrando verse como un manchón negro que viajaba a toda velocidad. Logró atraparla a apenas dos metros del suelo, inmediatamente sintió la sangre correr por sus manos. Los atacantes observaban desde el borde sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, pero no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a lanzarle proyectiles para dañarlos, fue un mazo que golpeó con fuerza a Chimuelo lo que logró enojarlo por completo. Subieron despacio hasta llegar a la altura del borde y con un fuerte gruñido de parte del dragón lograron ahuyentar a los otros, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Chimuelo soltó una bola violácea que metros más lejos explotó.

Ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados soportando el dolor, dejando escapar ligeros lamentos de vez en vez.

"_¿Estás bien? Resiste por favor!"_ Dijo él en su extraño idioma mientras revisaba en su bolso algo con qué ayudarle, mientras el dragón estaba su lado olfateándola y sollozando.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio su rostro preocupado, alzó una mano y limpió una herida en la mejilla del chico quien se detuvo cuando la sintió, pero no tuvo fuerzas para más y dejó que la oscuridad la rodeara mientras su mano caía en seco al suelo.

Él apresuró la búsqueda de las hierbas sanadoras que llevaba, el dragón gimoteaba a su lado.

"Merida!" Gritaba alguien desde el bosque "Merida!" se escuchaban los galopes de un caballo.

El dragón se puso en guardia mientras él le curaba y detenía los sangrados.

El caballo se detuvo justo frente a ellos, negro como Chimuelo, montado sobre él una señora con un traje que en algún momento debió ser bastante elegante, pero que ahora estaba todo magullado, sostenía entre sus manos una espada muy parecida a la que la joven de pelo de fuego había peleado minutos antes, ella misma se parecía mucho a la señora que estaba frente a ellos. Inmediatamente notó el parentesco y le hizo una señal al dragón para que se retirara y la dejara pasar.

"Merida!" exclamó ella al verla tendida, pero en ningún momento bajó la espada. Él siguió trabajando.

Cuando terminó se levantó a guardar todas sus cosas, pero sintió la punta de su espada en su garganta y la mirada furiosa de la mujer "Quién eres?" preguntó ella, pero él no le entendió, Chimuelo gruñía detrás de él, quien simplemente levantó sus manos retrocedió despacio, montó a chimuelo y se echó al volar, no dejándole tiempo a la señora para atacar, que al verlos en el aire dejó caer la espada y toda su atención volvió a su hija. "Agnus, ve por ayuda!" y el caballo salió corriendo. Él vigilaba desde los cielos.

Cuando despertó, preguntó por su padre y por cómo estaba la guerra. Estaba por finalizar, le contaron sus hermanos, cada vez que iban a atacar el castillo o los alrededores, los batallones eran dispersados por un fuego que parecía llegar del cielo. Uno de ellos contó con entusiasmo cuando fueron en busca de su hermana el día que su padre fue herido.

"Está…?" Su madre negó con la cabeza

"No lo hemos visto desde el último intento de ataque" dijo su madre con sus manos sobre la suya después de retirar la bandeja de comida.

Hippo se elevó por los cielos con destino a Berk el mismo día que la vio salir de su castillo con un brazo vendado. A mitad de camino se encontró con Astrid que lo recibía con una expresión de arrepentimiento. Le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la aldea vikinga, escondida entre la niebla. Antes de seguir a la pelirrubia, miró hacia atrás, esperando que Merida, - _Merida,_ pensó con una sonrisa – estuviera bien.

-.

No se vieron hasta dos años después, cuando Hippo volvió a "Pelo de Fuego" luego de escuchar rumores sobre una posible guerra que podría involucrarlos a todos. La encontró entrenando junto a sus hermanos, que ya de pequeños no le quedaban nada y tenían una figura bastante parecida a la de su padre – sintió un retorcijón en su corazón al recordar a Estoico -. Chimuelo la reconoció en seguida y se lanzó en picada hacia ella, pero se paró en seco, al ver que sus hermanos apuntaban hacia él sus arcos.

Mérida los detuvo cuando los vio volando, con sus ojos indicó en la dirección donde se encontraba la cascada. Antes de dejar a sus hermanos solos, practicando entre ellos, los gritoneó con respecto a andar apuntando con sus flechas a todo lo que se moviera.

La esperó a los pies de la cascada, llenó su cantimplora con su agua y el dragón se dedicó a buscar animalejos para comer. Cuando la vio aparecer, ya nada quedaba de la adolescente que vio por primera vez en el claro del bosque tantos años atrás, frente a él, bajándose de su caballo, se encontraba una mujer hecha y derecha. Su cabello, en otros tiempos bastante alborotado, ahora se encontraba peinado en una trenza a su espalda.

La guerra había cambiado un poco las cosas en Escocia y Merida se había ganado su puesto entre los clanes como princesa y su respeto como guerrero, ya nadie la molestaba con respecto a buscar a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Después de intentar saludarse, ambos se dieron cuenta que el idioma, sería un grave problema. Pasaron varios minutos intentando encontrar una solución cuando la pelirroja simplemente dijo.

"Merida" dijo, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

"Merrida" dijo él, ella simplemente sonrió. "Hippo" haciendo el mismo gesto.

"Hippo" repitió ella.

"Chimuelo" Indicó al dragón, ella repitió ambos nombres.

Estuvieron bastante rato intercambiando palabras: Caballo, dragón, árbol, tierra, agua. Cuando ya se hacía tarde, Merida tomó una ramita y dibujó un castillo – había que verlo con mucha imaginación -. "Hogar" y tiró de la manga de de Hippo.

El vikingo y el dragón se miraron antes de seguir a la pelirroja.

Al tercer día de estancia, Hippo dibujó en la tierra el castillo de Merida y las islas de Berk.

"_Guerra_" Había dicho mientras dibujaba barcos y dragones atacando ambos dibujos, luego encerró en un círculo a Berk y lo marcó con una cruz, luego el castillo y los rayó.

"Guerra!" Exclamó ella al entender.

Entre dibujos mímicas y mucha frustración, lograron entender qué era lo que estaba por suceder.

Al cuarto día, Hippo se despedía de Pelo de Fuego con chimuelo cargado de comida, ropa y semillas.

-.

Tanto Escocia como los vikingos se prepararon para la nueva amenaza que se avecinaba, al igual que todos los pueblos que había entre los dos territorios. Nadie sabía qué o quién era lo que haría de atacar, pero todos estaban seguros que iba a hacer algo grande.

-.

La guerra, como había predicho Hippo, había llegado a Berk antes que Pelo de Fuego. Seres oscuros montados en bestias negras atacaban sin piedad a la isla, los dragones junto a sus jinetes se enfrentaban a esos seres con todas sus energías.

"_Llegarás a una gran bosque de kilómetros y kilómetros_" Dijo Hippo, ayudando a montar a Astrid, quien se dirigiría hacia Pelo de Fuego junto a todos los niños que no eran capaces de luchar. Se montó en su dragona. "_Pregunta por Merida, ella te dará protección_" Acarició su barriga de casi 9 meses "_Recuerda ese nombre_" le dio un beso en los labios que sabía a despedida y golpeó la espalda de la dragona, quien inmediatamente se puso en marcha, seguido de varios dragones más pequeños.

Hippo se montó en Chimuelo y salió disparado hacia el cielo negro producto del humo de los incendios. Su madre le acompañaba a su lado.

-.

Merida estaba entrenando con sus guerreros cuando vio en el cielo una gran cantidad de aves gigantes.

"Dragones" susurró, y los siguió. El más grandes estaba bajando a una velocidad vertiginosa, si no disminuía se iba a estrellar contra los árboles. Sus guerreros la siguieron montados a caballos.

Como había previsto, el dragón más grande, que cargaba a Astrid, se estrelló contra el suelo de una forma escandalosa, cayendo todo el peso de la bestia sobre la rubia embarazada.

-.

La batalla era cruenta, habían perdido bastantes vidas tanto vikingas como de dragones, mas sus esfuerzos eran en vano, sus atacantes no habían disminuido sus fuerzas ni un décimo.

Finalmente cuando se quemaba la última casa Hippo gritó la retirada.

-.

La madre de Mérida fue quien se llevó a Astrid y a todos los niños a un gran refugio bajo la tierra, varios metros abajo. Contaba con agua, comida seca, varias camas e increíble una huerta que podría alimentar a un centenar de almas.

La vikinga estaba sangrando por la boca cuando comenzó el trabajo de parto.

Merida había comenzado a movilizar a todas sus tropas y a resguardar a toda la gente.

-.

Mientras escapaban en los dragones, uno de ellos fue atacado por una de las bestias negras, casi muere si no es por la mamá de Hippo lanzó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance – una vasija de cerámica con retoques de oro -, la bestia lanzó un graznido espeluznante antes de desaparecer.

"Que fue…?" le preguntó el menor a su mamá, quien hincó los hombros, ¿acaso el oro había hecho eso? O, increíblemente, había sido la cerámica?

-.

Cuando llegaron a Escocia, se sorprendió de encontrar a todos armados y listos para luchar, una flecha le pasó por al lado de su oreja mientras descendía.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Astrid se había alejado camino a este bosque, al pensar en ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón ¿Habría llegado sana y salva? O habría sucumbido al poder del ser que los atacaba?

Al aterrizar uno de los guerreros lo guió hasta donde estaba la pelirroja repasando los últimos detalles del ataque con los jefes de los clanes y de cada batallón.

"Hippo!" se interrumpió al verlo, todas las demás cabezas se fijaron en él en menos de un segundo haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Lo tomó de la manga y lo arrastró hasta el refugio donde vio a Astrid tendida, con el sudor cubriéndole toda su piel, con otra ropa que no era la suya y manchada de sangre, a su lado una canastita con paños que parecía moverse sola.

"Hippo" dijo la rubia cuando lo vio antes de apretar las sábanas que habían bajo ella y lanzar un último grito.

La mujer de cabello castaño tomó a la criatura que lloraba enérgicamente entre sus brazos, lo limpió y se lo pasó a la mujer rubia, quien jadeaba por el esfuerzo, lágrimas caían de sus ojos; sentía un dolor inmenso por todo su cuerpo y respirar se le hacía más difícil. Alzó a la criatura hacia su padre quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió algo incrédulo todavía. La madre de Merida descubrió la canastita y dejó ver a otra criatura recién nacida. Hippo no sabía qué hacer.

"_Álzalos, Hippo, son tuyos. Tu eres el padre_" se quejó de dolor y más sangre salió de ella "c_-cuídalos, por mí…_" eso fue lo último que dijo y durante las siguientes horas fueron agonizantes hasta su muerte.

Hippo la lloró y cuidó de sus hijos, hasta el momento en que sintió el rugido de las bestias oscuras acercarse. Merida llamó su atención y él supo que debía pelear ahora más que nunca. Sus madres quedaron a cargo del refugio y el padre de Merida los guardaría si es que lograban entrar.

"_Oro_" dijo el vikingo y señaló una jarra fabricada con el material. Ella entendió a la perfección.

"Junten todo el oro!" Gritó a sus guerreros, le pidió a un herrero que le fabricara unas cuantas flechas cuanto antes.

Las bestias tocaron tierra encontrándolos aún buscando cosas fabricadas con el material que para ellas eran letales.

Fue una batalla cruel, si él creía que en Berk la cosa había sido sanguinaria, en Escocia fue mucho peor, no sabía si era porque las bestias se habían hecho más fuertes o por la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban luchando. En la primera oleada habían caído más personas que las que las que había presupuestado, lamentando cada una de sus muertes. En la segunda, de no ser porque ya no tenía, habría perdido la pierna izquierda de nuevo. Tenía quemaduras y cortes por todos lados, Chimuelo estaba agotado y estaba luchando con sus últimas fuerzas, si las cosas seguían como iban, no durarían mucho.

Por su lado Merida, tampoco estaba tan bien parada. Cortes por todos lados, su cabello había sufrido susto y más de un mechón había sido chamuscado por el fuego negro que lanzaban las bestias. Había visto morir a varios de sus guerreros, por el fuego, por las heridas o ser comido por sus enemigos. Nada muy agradable para soñar.

Hasta que llegó el oro fundido para hacer armas, ya en la tercera oleada no se habían quedado tan atrás y habían eliminado una gran cantidad de bestias negras, pero aún no encontraban nada que hiciera daño al ser oscuro, el líder, del bando contrario.

Para la cuarta oleada ya quedaba menos que la mitad de bestias y ellos no habían sufrido tantas bajas, para favorecer más el asunto, empezaba a llegar refuerzos de clanes lejanos que habían decidido a última hora a entrar a pelear.

Lo bueno de las bestias, era que cuando desaparecían en una niebla negra, las flechas y demás armas que habían sido ocupadas en eliminarlas caían al suelo y podían ser utilizadas de nuevo en otras.

Fue Merida quien lo vio, un niño vestido con armadura dorada en el centro de un torbellino de bestias que corrian a su alrededor tratando de protegerlo, no se le veía la cara. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como el ser que estaba detrás de toda esta guerra. Buscó a Hippo por todos lados, pero no se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Cuando las bestias disminuían, pocos quedaron vigilando para poder descansar. Ella lo buscó entre los heridos y lo encontró en el campamento de los guerreros con un brazo vendado al igual que su cabeza y con el torso desnudo, donde un entendido en medicina trataba de curar una mordida de las bestias, Chimuelo a su lado sollozando. Algo se prendió dentro de la escocesa, llamó al dragón quien a regañadientes atendió ella y se echaron sobre el cielo. Con sus últimas cinco flechas de oro se fueron en contra del niño y una decena de bestias les atacaron. El dragón se hacía cargo de eliminarlas, mientras Merida trataba de darle con sus flechas al chico, intuía que si lograba asestar una flecha en el vacío de su rostro, podía eliminarlo. Era su última flecha y se concentró, Chimuelo lanzaba bolas moradas que unos metros más allá explotaban disolviendo a las bestias que pronto se reponían. Inspiró rápidamente y mientras espiraba apunto justo debajo del casco, donde debía estar su rostro. Lanzó la flecha la cual viajó a una velocidad más rápida que lo común, ella le rezaba a todos los dioses que quisieran escucharla.

La flecha asestó, se escuchó un gran alarido de dolor, las bestias se desintegraron en niebla y se produjo una gran explosión de luz que logró botar a la pelirroja del dragón, quien se apresuró a cazarla, pero temía que no lo lograría.

-.

Despertó a medio día, pero no sabía cuántos días después. Chimuelo estaba a sus pies y él se encontraba en una cama en alguna de las habitaciones del castillo de Merida. A su lado, estaba su Madre durmiendo junto a una cuna grande de madera. Quiso incorporarse, pero un gran dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido que la logró despertar.

Ella le contó todo lo que a ella se habían contado y lo que había sucedido en esos cuatro días, después de la guerra. Él, Chimuelo y Merida habían quedado como los grandes héroes de la batalla.

Ahora sólo quedaba en pensar en volver y reconstruir Berk.

-.

Fue un año bastante ajetreado, pero a la vez relajante, especialmente para los vikingos quienes estaban en calidad de Visita en Escocia.

-.

Enamorarse de ella en el año que le siguió a la guerra no había sido difícil, más complicado le parecía hacer su nuevo rol de padre.

Para ella fue más difícil aceptar que estaba enamorada de él.

Decidirse a dar el siguiente paso le costó a ambos, sabiendo especialmente que pronto se separarían.

Se transformó en un romance que todos esperaban que terminara en matrimonio y se unieran las dos tierras. Pero no fue así, especialmente cuando los protagonistas sabían que sus destinos no estaban entrelazados.

Los últimos meses de ese año hicieron todo juntos, comían juntos, paseaban juntos, entrenaban, cantaban, aprendían y dormían juntos. Hasta el día que se decidió que era momento de volver y reconstruir las islas vikingas.

Saber que se tenían que separar no hizo la despedida menos dolorosa, los ojos de ambos estaban con lágrimas aunque ni uno de los dos iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo luego, se besaron y Merida acarició a Chimuelo por última vez. Él alzó el vuelo y con una mano se despidió de ella, le prometió que volvería, pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así. Sería doloroso para ambos.

Algunos escoceses se iban en dragones y a la vez algunos vikingos se quedaban en tierra.

Hippo cuando llegó a Berk se le revolvió el estómago al ver todas las casas destruidas. Apenas tocando suelo, colocó a sus hijos en los brazos de su abuela y él empezó inmediatamente la reconstrucción.

Merida fue coronada reina unas semanas después, para orgullo de sus padres, a pesar de no haber rey a su lado, era respetadas por todos. Unos meses después daba a luz a su primera y única hija.

-.

Les tomó diez años reconstruir Berk, ahora ya no era una aldea desordenada y disfuncional, gracias a las ideas que Astrid le había dado en su momento, más las propias, Berk era una aldea muy organizada donde todo estaba al alcance de la mano.

Entre sus hijos y la reconstrucción no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más ni en viajar más allá que para buscar material.

Por eso cuando la construcción terminó, la soledad lo inundó y los recuerdos de la pelirroja no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Se montó en un Chimuelo metros más grandes y más imponente. Llevó a sus niños con él y partió en la búsqueda de la pelirroja.

-.

La última vez que ella lo vio, fue en Berk reconstruyendo casas y cuidando de sus hijos, debía de reconocer que se le veía muy apuesto dándole órdenes a todos mientras sujetaba en uno de brazos a una pequeña replica de él.

Quería creer que era real y no era un sueño producido por la fiebre que le aquejaba, así que sonriendo fue donde él.

-.

La última vez que le vio él, fue en el reflejo de su pequeña hija de nueve años que corría cerca de sus abuelos. Se había enterado hacía pocos minutos que la valiente pelirroja que inundaba sus sueños había cedido a la fiebre que aquejó a Escocia años atrás.

Se agachó frente a la niña que le miraba ceñuda, una expresión tan típica de su madre, pensó. Puso su mano en el pecho e hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja tantos años atrás

"Hippo" la niña simplemente sonrió y lo tomó de su manga para llevarlo con sus abuelos…

-.

Al fin! Terminé esto, para un día tan importante para mi como el 15 de febrero. Lamentablemente no pude subirlo en la fecha que correspondía, pero no importa.

Espero les guste, es el único fic no slash que subo, me cuesta mucho escribir así.

Que estén bien y gracias.


End file.
